


Bake Off

by davidaLoca



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidaLoca/pseuds/davidaLoca
Summary: Molly goes on Bake Off. Sherlock becomes invested.Inspired by @thisisartbylexiehttps://thisisartbylexie.tumblr.com/post/633900509881876480/filling-a-sherlolly-bake-off-sketch-request-for
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Bake Off

Molly couldn’t have had a better prep team for Bake Off this year.

With Sherlock deducing any imperfections and Mycroft collecting the leftovers, she felt pretty confident about her choices.

As Sherlock held Molly’s waist on the steps of 221B and her hands around his neck, he gave her a stern glare. 

‘Don’t let the pressure get to you. And take it easy with the cinnamon’.

‘I know’ she said warmly. Don’t worry, I think you are more worried than me! Look after Toby while I’m gone, okay?’

‘Only with the promise of you coming home’ he leaned into her for a long kiss.

‘Sherlock! Close the door at least, it’s getting cold!’ John shouted from upstairs.

Molly chuckled as Sherlock groaned. The pathologist slowly stepped away. ‘It’s only ten weeks. You were dead for longer than that’ she accused, leaning her head.

‘Yes, but I distinctly remember us doing some things during then’’ she silenced him with a final kiss.

‘I love you’

‘I love you too’.

Sherlock stood for ten minutes after the car had pulled away, before Mrs Hudson had coaxed him up with a cup of tea.

-

Sherlock busied himself with cases, John grumbling but not clocking on to why they were called to Berkshire more than once, until Mary did a quick google search of where the Bake Off tent was.

Until the show started airing. John then wished for anything to take them out.

‘You know that the second episode airs next week?’

‘Yes John I can read a tv schedule’ Sherlock grunted, furiously scanning his laptop. ‘I need to see the reactions to her- dangerous threats often materialise on Twitter first’.

John leaned over to see what he was scrolling through.

As the weeks went on, the nation grew to love Molly Hooper more and more. The nation had reacted well to her morbid jokes, which surprised John. #pastrymortem even trended one night of an episode.

Sherlock’s eyes couldn’t roll any more to the back of his head. ‘Once again the British imagination is revealing itself as stunted’.

When John was finishing up the football, Sherlock almost shoved him out of the way to put the show on. He leaned forward the whole time, a small smile forming whenever his girlfriend was on. Toby was getting more comfortable with Sherlock, but all hopes at a budding relationship were dashed when the latter jumped on the couch when Molly won baker of the week. The cat took hours to find after that.

There was a particularly cute moment where she had got flour on her nose. John thought that he heard a growl when Paul took it off with his finger and gave her a handshake, to Molly’s delight.

‘Look at this John. They’ve started putting pictures of Molly and ‘Ryan’ together in a romantic context! There’s no way that they suit each other.’

John tried his best not to laugh at that.

‘Besides, he’s going to be voted out this week. He’s made too many mistakes with the Rum Babas’.

John squinted at his friend, who he noticed had a more rounder stomach than the year before. What had happened to his friend? Only good things, when he thought about it.

-

‘The Queen Baker returns to Baker Street’ Sherlock said smiling as they walked into 221B holding hands.

‘Are you predicting tomorrow’s newspaper headlines?’ she held a cheeky grin.

‘Oh Molly, the media really keeps setting the bar lower and lower’ he was about to go into a full rant but she squeezed his hand gently.

‘Where’s John?’ she asked looking around.

Sherlock’s hand enveloped her waist again. ‘Anywhere but here. Those were my instructions’.

She wrapped her legs around him, and as he made for the bedroom he was stopped by the sound of steps coming up to the door.

‘Mycroft, not now’ he said through gritted teeth.

‘Just wanted to congratulate the winner of the 2021 Bake Off and say that Mummy requests afternoon tea at the nearest instance’.

Molly turned around, still in Sherlock’s grasp, and smiled ‘Thanks Myc. The leftovers are in that bag there’.

‘That’s me going then!’ Mycroft scooped them up and turned to leave. ‘Let me know when you are ready to go back to public life Sherlock. Before this year ends preferably’

‘Shut the door on your way-out Mycroft’ Sherlock charged to the bedroom as Molly muffled her laugh into his neck.


End file.
